1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of microelectronic device packaging, more specifically, to packaging and mounting of heat dissipating microelectronic devices.
2. Art Background
Electronic systems typically include semiconductor devices which dissipate heat during normal operation. In RF and microwave electronics, examples include small compound devices such as Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) amplifiers and mixers. Many digital devices, such as prescalers and high speed integrated circuits also generate heat. Device performance and reliability is directly related to how efficiently heat can be extracted from them. An additional concern with RF and microwave devices is the necessity to carefully control the dimensions of conductors near the device, as these conductors affect performance of the system.
A dielectric heatspreader formed from a thermally conductive, electrically insulating substrate is used to mount high power semiconductor devices to a printed circuit board. The dielectric heatspreader may contain additional components and features such as passive components or transmission lines. The dielectric heatspreader provides thermal transfer between the semiconductor device and a printed circuit board. Thermal performance of the printed circuit board may be improved by providing thermal vias which provide additional heat transfer from the dielectric heatspreader.